


Knock On Effects

by Scottish_Jackalope



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Arguing, Begging, College, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, Injured Link, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Students, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottish_Jackalope/pseuds/Scottish_Jackalope
Summary: Link had an accident and needs Rhetts help, but he can't admit it.





	Knock On Effects

Link had the accident about two weeks ago, his arm was still broken and his elbow was slowly healing. His right hand was in a cast and a sling whereas his left was just severely bruised. Both his arms were basically useless.

He was getting frustrated with college work, all the medication he was on was making him sleepy, meaning that he missed majority of his lectures. This caused him to have to use other peoples notes, which were difficult to read. Worst of all he couldn't get off, the first couple of days he found a position that made him able to hump the mattress but it caused his elbow to get worse. He found that it wasn't worth the discomfort.

He was frustrated in every way, everyday was worse. He led in bed thinking how if he wasn't an idiot he wouldn't have hurt himself anyway, why did he think mountain biking at night, on his own was a good idea. It was bound to happen. He was use to minor falls but this was something else, he actually felt frightened, for the first time in a long while, when he was led underneath his bike.

He was knocked out of his thoughts by the door opening. Rhett through his things down and started muttering about work and being tired. They were on complete opposite sides at the moment making Link roll his eyes at the pointless whining, he wished he could be in Rhetts place.

Rhett looked round at Link and raised an eyebrow, he softly spoke "Dude what is up with you? I try talking to you and you zone out every time.". Link shrugged his shoulders causing Rhett to grunt "God, I gave you my bed, you sleep all day, I cook for you. Lighten up. What's wrong with that?!".

Link grunted and moved his head to the side facing away from Rhett and towards the wall. Rhett walked closer and grunted "What's wrong?".  
Link immediately spat back "Just leave me alone!".

Rhett sighed and slammed the door as he left Link alone. He sighed and noticed his pants tenting slightly. He hated the fact that such a little thing could turn him on. Especially as it was his best friend, he hated the fact that he started to feel things towards him.

Rhett went for a short walk, he didn't want to argue not when he knew that Link was pretty upset anyway. Walking always helped clear his mind.

Link on the other hand led still but slowly moved his better arm slightly and placed his hand gently on himself. He pushed down and moaned loudly. He knew he couldn't do much else so he sighed and punched the bed out of frustration.

He tried to ignore his desire but anything he did made it worse. His mind kept slowly drifting back to Rhett. The door opened suddenly and he moved fast to cover himself with his blanket, earning a loud gasp from the sudden pain. Rhett walked in and paced slightly.

He grunted once he heard the gasp "Are you okay?". Link nodded despite the tears welling in his eyes. Rhett sighed and sat next to Link, he softly spoke "I'm sorry, okay. What happened?".  
Link sighed and whispered "I moved it too quick, I'm fine.".  
Rhett nodded and smiled before speaking "Do you want to go out? Go for a drive? It might make you feel better.". Links face flushed and he shook his head.

Rhett sighed. He looked down and noticed the slight bulge. Link had closed his eyes giving him the perfect opportunity to look. He had heard the many frustrated grunts from the smaller boy, late at night when they both were normally asleep, and had an idea of why he was being so touchy.

Rhett whispered "I know why you're being like this.".  
Link laughed and lazily opened his eyes before whispering "No you don't.". Rhett rolled his eyes and stood up. Link sighed at the expression and closed his eyes shut again. Rhett noticed and smirked to himself.

He walked back over and knelt on the floor. He considered moving the blanket but decided to carefully snake his hand underneath. Link didn't notice as Rhett slowly put his hand to the very obvious bulge. He whispered "This is why. You think I ain't heard you, Link.". Link shivered and gasped as he felt heat rise to his cheeks in embarrassment, he turned his head away.

He weakly whispered "Rhett, s-stop. We-we shouldn't. Rhett, it's not right, stop." but he didn't try to move away. Rhett rolled his eyes and continued moving gently. Link shouted "Rhett!" and tried to move away from the gentle hand after he realised that he shouldn't let this happen. Rhett looked at him and whispered "Link, you need it. Doesn't mean anything." as he followed the tiny waist across the bed slightly.

Link sighed and tried to move away from the gentle hand again. Rhett grunted and straddled Links waist, facing away from him. Link grunted "Are you serious?!". Rhett smirked to himself and added a little bit of pressure making Link moan "Rhett.. oh Rhett.". His hand gently slid into his pants and pulled his erect penis free. Link relaxed and thrusted into the hand as much as he could. He whispered "Fuck, Rhett. I'm sorry. Don't stop.".

Rhett smirked and got off of his friend. Link whined and let his head roll back. He grunted "You can't tell anyone. Please.". Rhett nodded with a soft smile on his face and continued his gentle strokes. Links breathing became uneven. He had been so worked up and to finally have someone elses hand on him, felt unbelievable.

Rhett smiled at Links relaxed face. He let out light moans and felt himself getting close. He gasped "Thank you Rhett. Fuck..". He looked down at the hand stroking him, he whined at the sight and thrusted up into the hand. Rhett smirked but wanted to see more so gently pulled his sweatpants down to his knees. Link blushed and went to cover himself, which only earned another loud gasp. Rhett looked up in concern but was met by a gentle smile and a quick moan.

Rhett whispered "Is there anything else you need?". Link looked over at Rhett and weakly whimpered "Talk to me, tease me." All the embarrassment had quickly faded away, he didn't care anymore. Rhett grinned and slowed his hand. Link whined and smiled, biting his lip roughly. Rhett moved his hand and rubbed the smooth torso before moving back, purposefully avoiding where Link wanted to be touched, running his rough hands up and down the inside of his thighs, tickling the sensitive skin.

Rhett lowly whispered "Beg for it.". Links eyes widened as he stared at Rhett. He whimpered "P-Please. Rhett please. T-touch m-me.".

Rhett slowly moved his hand up Links inside thigh, pressing slightly as he brushes past his balls before holding the hard member. Rhett shrugged before keeping his hand still and whispering "I think you can do better.".

Link groaned and thrusted his hips, earning no friction but instead the hand following his thrust. He groaned louder before staring at Rhett and froze as he saw the seriousness. He shivered and whimpered "Rhett, please. Make me cum.". Rhett smirked and started stroking Links dick. He moaned loudly as the hand sped up. Rhett grinned before whispering "Better be quiet, sweetie. Someone might hear you.". Link gasped and whined as he heard the dirty words. He could only just get out a weak "C-Can't.".

Rhett stopped his hand movements and whispered "I guess I'll have to stop then.". Link let out a weak sob and moved his hips to get any pleasure but it was pointless. Link whined "Please, I'm so close. I-it's been so long.". The hand continued to carefully stroke, but agonizingly slow. Link grunted causing Rhett to smirk, he liked being dominant, he liked teasing.

His hand sped up as his other hand slowly stroked soothing circles over his stomach. He smiled at the tensing muscles that he could feel. Link gasped loudly and began to moan louder as he quickly reached the edge, earning Rhett to sigh. Link whimpered "Rhett, please don't stop.".

Rhett rolled his eyes and stroked faster making Link tense up even more. He gasped "Rhett..." earning a quick hand covering his mouth,he expected Link to be loud and so was prepared. Link whined loudly as he came but the sounds were muffled by the strong hand covering his open mouth. Rhett watched as spurt after spurt came out of him and felt a sense of pride. Link shivered as he finished.

He relaxed and stared at Rhett. Rhett found a tissue and wiped his hand before carefully wiping Link, earning soft giggles and gasps. Link was about to talk but was cut off by Rhett speaking "If you need that again, I-I don't mind.". They both brightly blushed. Link stuttered "O-okay. I'd like that.". Rhett smirked and whispered "Me too.". Link sighed as he was put back in his pants.

Rhett softly whispered "If you want to go for a drive later, just say. It'd be nice to get out." he smiled widely.

He softly spoke "Thank you. What does this mean?". Rhett sat next to him and put a gentle hand on Links stomach. He sighed before speaking "It means I'm helping a brother out... For now.". He gave a little wink before walking back to his desk. Link giggled and finally felt as though he could relax.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3  
> You can find my tumblr at: take-me-to-scottish-christmas :)


End file.
